Fall For You
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Modern-ish AU. A near death experience nearly broke Ace and Nojiko's relationship. But even when the skies turned dark a flame of love only made their relationship excel to the next level.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

**Author's note: This is my first M rated fic, so please, mature readers only. Well, technically this chapter doesn't have anything mature in it except alcohol reference but next chapter will definitely be M rated.**

**Now for a less serious note, last time I checked there were no mature Ace/Nojiko fics. And lately One Piece has been my anime obsession and Ace/Nojiko is my One Piece OTP. (Yes, I'm aware they never met.). I only got into One Piece 3 months ago so this fanfic may be a bit OOC. (Then again what romantic One Piece fanfic ISN'T slightly OOC?) This fanfic was also a challenge for me because Ace and Nojiko are difficult characters to portray.**

**This fanfic is named after the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

The night was dark and rainy and it was perfect for the current status of Ace and Nojiko's relationship, which is currently on the rocks. The reason being is the pirate invasion that came to the city that was 40 minutes away from Cocoyashi Village. Ace used his famous fire fists to destroy the pirate ships but he ended up overusing his power and falling into the ocean. Nojiko managed to save him just in time but ever since then there was tension between them.

As a result of both of them fighting over these events Ace ran to a bar away from Cocoyashi Village to drown his stress out with alcohol. Sadly it only made him think about Nojiko more. It made him think about how pretty Nojiko was to him, and her spunk which he adored about her.

_Flashback_

"That was so reckless of you Ace! You were never so _savage _with your powers before," Nojiko cried sternly.

Ace's expression became serious since what he thought would be another fun night with his girlfriend turned into a night of tension.

"What about you Nojiko? You could've died trying to save me from drowning," Ace said in a calmer tone than Nojiko's.

Nojiko placed her hand on her hip, "I _had _to Ace! You may be stronger than Luffy but you're in over your head if you thought you could escape the ocean alone!"

Ace turned from Nojiko, and then there was silence.

"I can't be with someone so reckless," said Nojiko.

Ace turned around to face his girlfriend, feeling he needed to make something clear, "And I can't be with someone who can't accept me for who I am."

Nojiko had a pang of guilt in her chest and a shocked expression on her face after hearing what her boyfriend said. Ace walked away from his girlfriend with his hat covering his eyes. He opened the door to Nojiko's house and closed it behind him. After that, Nojiko curled into a ball and leaned against the wall in sadness.

_End Flashback_

Ace placed some Berries on the counter to pay for the alcohol. The bartender was shocked to see this, he walked towards Ace hoping to get an explanation for why this night of all nights he decided to finally pay his tab.

"Well I'll be, you're actually paying for your tab, what gives," asked the bartender.

Ace's gaze didn't leave the mug of alcohol he was holding, "I have been earning extra money to get something special."

Ace realized he just reminded himself about the special something he forgotten.

"Which reminds me, I need to go," and with that Ace was up and out the door of the bar.

* * *

Ace walked alone in the heavy rain, and the area was practically deserted. Only a few cars passed him in the road next to him. He saw a bus stop ahead and decided to rest there for awhile. He sat inside the bus stop drying off his hat with a sad expression on his face worrying about Nojiko.

After around 10 minutes of resting Ace continued to walk back to Cocoyashi Village. His hat covered his eyes again but at one point he noticed a woman wearing a grey hoodie which startled him a little.

Ace stopped in his tracks as he saw the woman walk closer. He couldn't make out her face because the hood covered her eyes. But he soon noticed periwinkle locks of hair and realized the woman was Nojiko.

"Nojiko!" Ace cried out.

Nojiko gasped and saw her boyfriend ahead of her. The two of them froze for a moment until Ace took a few steps forward and Nojiko dashed toward her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his muscular body. Ace wrapped one arm around Nojiko and used his other hand to stroke her hair, now a pang of guilt was in Ace's chest.

"Nojiko, I'm sorry for charging off like that," Ace said remorsefully.

Nojiko held her beloved closer as small tears formed under her eyes, "It's ok big guy, you needed to blow off some steam. I'm sorry for being so harsh and stubborn."

Ace placed his hand under Nojiko's chin and gently lifted her face up so it could meet his. "Nojiko, can you spend the night at my place?"

"For what reason," Nojiko asked.

Ace pulled Nojiko's hood over her head. "To prove that the flames inside me don't just burn because of the devil fruit, the flames inside me also burn for you, Nojiko."

Nojiko smiled and swooned for her sweet, refined, handsome boyfriend.

"Ace."

The two love birds continued to walk through the rain together. Thankfully the apartment Ace and Luffy lived in was closer than Nojiko and Nami's house. The rain didn't look like it was going to cease anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's note: I tried, I really did. My sad attempt at trying to add to the small Ace/Nojiko fandom. However, the story is not over yet.**

**Reviews and feedback are well appreciated.**


	2. Shining Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

**Author's note: Alrighty, time for the mature chapter. This chapter contains a lemon. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. And this is actually my first lemon so I hope it's alright.**

* * *

The apartment Ace and Luffy lived in was a small but nice two story apartment. The first floor had a small kitchen and living room lumped together and the second floor had two bedrooms. Ace and Nojiko went upstairs to Ace's room where Ace took off his black boots and laid on one side of his king sized bed. He stared at Nojiko, obviously waiting for him to join him.

Nojiko smiled at her adorable boyfriend. "You're so sweet Ace, but can I take a bath before I crawl into bed with you?"

Ace felt his body get a little hot, and it wasn't because of the devil fruit. The charming smile on his face grew bigger. "Sure, Nojiko."

Nojiko turned around but turned her head to flash a seductive smile at her boyfriend. "Don't get any ideas big guy," she walked off to the bathroom.

Ace gave a bright smile, "Don't you worry, my _mermaid princess_!" He yelled from his bedroom.

Nojiko was relaxed in the claw foot bathtub with all the soft bubbles covering her nude body. _'Mermaid princess eh?' _She thought.

With her feet slightly peaking out of the other side of the bathtub she smiled and had a slight fantasy of her as a sexy mermaid princess and Ace as her sexy pirate king.

Nojiko rested her cheek on her slightly clenched hand, _'I don't think princess is a title that fits me though,' _she thought.

After the bath Nojiko put on a pair of pajamas that Ace kept at the apartment just in case she decided to sleep over. It was pink and had cherry blossom prints on it. The pajamas felt soft against her skin. She walked back into the bedroom and to her surprise Ace was still awake and patiently waiting for her. He really adored Nojiko in those pink pajamas.

Nojiko placed one hand on her hip and smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't passed out already Ace."

Ace placed a hand behind his head and smiled, "I only fall asleep randomly during casual moments. Besides, I can't just sleep randomly at a time like this."

"Why is that?" Nojiko asked.

Ace took off his hat and placed it on the end table next to the bed, "You'll see."

Nojiko closed the door behind her and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She laid on her side and gazed at her boyfriend's beautiful body before gazing into his eyes. Ace gazed at Nojiko's curves and then his eyes met hers. A few seconds face to face randomly made the two of them giggle.

"This is odd," said Nojiko.

Ace placed his hand on Nojiko's cheek and moved closer. He gave Nojiko a warm kiss which caused her to happily move her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth slightly. Ace moaned a little and stroked his girlfriend's slender back.

Ace broke the kiss and then the couple released each other. The man smiled at his girlfriend and stroked her periwinkle locks. Nojiko was currently in heaven, it was like she and her boyfriend were laying in a field of flowers after braving a storm together. But doing all that romantic body language made Nojiko want to ask a question she was meaning to ask.

"Ace, do you wanna...You know," Nojiko asked with slight hesitation.

Ace sat up and turned away from her, which made Nojiko slightly startled by his sudden reaction.

Ace sighed, "Yes, I would love to do this gesture of love with you. But I can't force myself on you. I'll only do this, if you want the same thing."

Nojiko was surprised and overjoyed, Ace was still a very refined man even when his hormones were turned on. She sat up on her knees and leaned forward to hug her boyfriend from behind. This made Ace freeze, but in a good way.

"I want to Ace, I'm even on the pill just in case this subject would come up. I want to experience sex with you, the most amazing man I have ever met," Nojiko said in a gentle tone.

Ace was shocked, it was like numerous Cupid arrows were being shot in his ears making his love stronger and his heart beat faster. He was now at ease and a slight blushed formed on his face. Nojiko kissed his cheek from behind.

Soon Ace's hormonal urges were set free and he quickly turned to playfully pounce his girlfriend. The bed cushioned Nojiko's falling back and she laughed happily until Ace placed his lips on hers lovingly. Both of them tongue battled each other and became addicted to the taste of their loved one's tongue as if it was soaked with alcohol. But this didn't stop Ace from slowly unbuttoning Nojiko's pajama top.

Ace smiled at Nojiko who was wearing a slightly seductive smile on her face as well. Nojiko's pajama top was fully unbuttoned and revealed the white lace bra she was wearing. He took two fingers to give the top of her breasts a gentle stroke. Her skin felt cold, and there were tiny goose bumps. Nojiko breathed in excitement as Ace touched her bare skin and then started to kiss the top of her breasts.

Nojiko removed her pajama top and discarded it on the floor. She then proceeded to unhook her bra revealing her D cup sized breasts and hardened brown nipples.

Ace froze at the size and shape of her breasts. He took a moment to cup them with his hands and stroke her nipples with his thumbs, which made Nojiko moan in pleasure.

"They're beautiful," he said.

Ace started to lick Nojiko's left nipple with his warm tongue in circle motion, which made pleasure flow through Nojiko's body. She stroked Ace's flowing hair with the tips of her fingers as he sucked on her nipple. After a few moments Ace stopped to give the right nipple equal treatment. Nojiko saw Ace happily lick and suck her nipple and she thought it was adorable. Her fingers that were stroking his hair were now gliding down his naked back. She wanted to remove his black pants but she couldn't because of the current position they were in.

Ace moved down to give butterfly kisses to Nojiko's bare stomach. He stopped below her belly button and Nojiko fell backwards with her head landing on the pillows. She crossed her feet realizing she felt a little wet.

Ace grinned at Nojiko, which left her confused. "Nojiko, your face is rosey red."

Nojiko was now slightly embarrassed because she felt like a horny teenager, she covered her naked breasts with her arms and turned over bashfully. "That's because you're driving me crazy," she barked back.

Ace moved closer to her and gave one of her breasts a light squeeze from behind which caused her to moan. He then tugged on her pajama pants so her white lacey panties were slightly revealed. Nojiko followed by arching herself up a little so her pants slid off easier. When they got to her feet she kicked them off and they fell to the floor.

Nojiko had long legs with skin that was radiant and healthy. This was most likely because of the tangerine grove. Ace massaged the inside of her thighs and noticed there was a slight stain on Nojiko's white lacey underwear. The man took two fingers to massage Nojiko's delicate womanhood and Nojiko clenched the covers of the bed to keep herself calm.

"A-Ace," she uttered.

Ace stopped at his lover's call. He stared at her nearly nude body and her flushed face. After deciding his next move, he placed himself on top of Nojiko and kissed her lips deeply. Ace massaged Nojiko's breasts at medium speed, they were plump but soft in Ace's strong hands.

Ace's hands soon moved down to pull down Nojiko's underwear. The final article of clothing was removed and discarded on the floor, forsaken with the other pieces of clothing. Ace took a moment to gaze at his girlfriend's fully nude body. She had lovely curves and her skin looked so radiant, these details made Ace's grin widen.

Nojiko crossed her legs and placed her hands behind her head striking a pose for her boyfriend. She smiled seductively at him, "Well Ace, don't leave me hanging."

Ace knew what his girlfriend wanted, lucky his body felt hot and seeing his girlfriend naked made him feel hard, he thought he was going to have a nosebleed which would certainly ruin the moment. He hovered over Nojiko so she could undress him.

She loosened up Ace's belt and pulled it off tossing it aside, making his pants more baggy. Ace then turned for a moment to push his baggy shorts off and all that was left was his boxer shorts that revealed that his manhood was currently hard.

Ace got on top of Nojiko again and Nojiko took a moment to feel and caress Ace's manhood that was covered by his boxers. He moaned a little and he was breathing deeply, he gave his signature grin except this grin looked more sex hungry. He sat up to pull off his boxers and now his entire nude body was revealed.

Nojiko gasped slightly by the size of his manhood, it made her heart beat quickly, he was such a beautiful man. Ace stroked a lock from his girlfriend's hair. "Let's do this Nojiko."

Nojiko grinned at her handsome boyfriend, and with that the two of them covered their nude bodies under the bed sheets and Ace was on top of Nojiko.

"I can't believe a woman as beautiful as yourself is still a virgin," Ace said smiling at his girlfriend.

Nojiko giggled, "Funny, I was about to say something similar about you."

Ace gave small butterfly kisses on Nojiko's lips until a lightning strike caused all the lights in the apartment to go off. The room became dark but it wasn't pitch black and the couple could still see each other a little. Still, the lights going out due to the storm was a bit unexpected and made Nojiko's heart stop for a moment.

"Oh wow," Nojiko gasped.

"Don't worry," Ace said with comfort.

With his right index finger he flickered a small flame that shined light on Ace and Nojiko. Nojiko smiled at Ace, she thought this was a very sweet and tender moment, he truly was her shining light.

"Would you still like to do this? It kind of looks like the universe is against this," Ace said half jokingly.

Nojiko kept a doubtless smile on her face, "Of course I do. Besides, this actually seems nice."

Ace smiled back, but if they were going to do this he couldn't keep using his fire powers and there was no candle around. He blew out the flame to allow the romance to continue in the dark. Ace felt Nojiko part her legs under him.

He touched her opening for a moment to collect some of the juices on his finger tips. Popping his fingers into his mouth, he enjoyed her taste. Nojiko wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer, and wrapped her arms around his back and felt his warmth against her.

Ace slipped his manhood into Nojiko for the first time which caused a rush to go through Nojiko's body as she felt like she was being ripped apart. She moaned as Ace started thrusting slowly to start off.

"Are you alright Nojiko?" Ace said in a gentle tone while rubbing her cheek.

Nojiko breathed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going."

Ace cradled the back of her head with his hand and pressed his lips on hers. He thrusted harder which resulted in some muffled screaming. Beads of sweat formed on Nojiko's forehead and Ace's muscular body felt sweaty as well. Ace broke the lip lock and both of them groaned loudly due their virginity being broken.

Ace felt like he was about to release himself into Nojiko. "Nojiko, I-"

Ace breathed as his manhood released hot semen into Nojiko, both of them screamed from their orgasms.

"Oh! Oh, God! Ace!" Nojiko cried out.

Ace held her hand tightly to reduce pain, when it was finally over he pulled himself out with a groan.

After all that, the lights flickered back on which surprised both of them.

"How convenient," Nojiko said weakly.

Nojiko was worn out from the sex session. Ace gentlely massaged her vagina to ease the pain. Soon Nojiko's breathing became calm and she felt blissful. Ace pulled the blanket on both of them.

Nojiko turned to smile at her boyfriend, "That was wonderful Ace."

Nojiko was confused as she watched her boyfriend sit up and pull a small black box out of the side table drawer. He opened the box in front of her to reveal a diamond ring. In response Nojiko gasped and her heart beat fast.

"Nojiko, will you marry me?"

Nojiko's was shocked, sure she was happy but still... "Ace...Are you crazy?!"

Ace smiled, "I don't believe I am. Besides, I knew I was close to death when I fell into the ocean during the pirate invasion. I thought to myself, 'If I survive, I'll marry Nojiko. Because life is too short.'"

Nojiko was touched, so touched that her eyes watered a bit. Ace placed his hand under Nojiko's chin and moved her face so he was face to face with him. "You saved my life Nojiko, and I'm sorry for not showing my gratitude for that heroic act before."

Both of them moved closer, they were about to kiss until they heard the sound of the front door of the apartment open.

"ACE! I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT NAMI!"

That voice came from Luffy Ace and Nojiko both thought. Nojiko covered her nude self with the blanket just in case Luffy and Nami were to charge in.

"I can see the lights are on in Ace's room," Luffy said as he walked up the stairs.

Nami paced up the stairs behind Luffy concerned as to where her sister was. They stood in front of Ace's bedroom door when Nami finally asked out loud.

"Ace, is my sister with y-"

Nami's question got cut off as Luffy opened the door to reveal Ace and Nojiko nude under a large blanket and clothes scattered around the floor.

Luffy's usual wide grin was replaced with a blue petrified face, and Nami's jaw dropped lower and lower.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed in horror.

Luffy and Nami were frozen with white eyes and dropped jaws. Nojiko hid completely under the blanket out of embarrassment.

Ace on the other hand was slightly annoyed.

"Hey, did you guys have to break in during a marriage proposal?"

Luffy and Nami quickly ran out and Luffy slammed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry," he cried.

Now that Luffy and Nami knew that he and Nojiko were indeed alright Ace felt there would be no more interruptions, but he felt tired and he felt like he was going to pass out randomly like he usually does. He placed the black box on the side table and turned off the lamp, making the bedroom dark again. He laid himself down ready to call it a night.

"Oi Nojiko, I'm going to call it quits for the night, we can continue this in the morning."

Nojiko crawled on top of Ace and laid her head on his muscular chest.

"I love you Nojiko," Ace whispered.

Nojiko was about ready to fall asleep as well. "I love you too Ace, and of course I'll marry you."

* * *

**Author's note: Oh thank God I'm finally done. -fans myself- But it has been fun writing this fanfic even though it took longer than I wanted. As usual, feedback and reviews are very much appreciated. **

**This fanfic also has a hint to another AU Ace/Nojiko I hope to write in the future. Although, I'm kind of collaborating on a fanfic project with a friend right now.**

**Anyways, this is Emiko Gale signing out.**


End file.
